Secrets Untold
by things aren't what they seem
Summary: Trina , Jade , Cat and Robbie have just explained the reson behind their characteristics . Now their are na secrets behind this odd group of friends. Or so they thought , Join me in a fantasy world filled with Drama / Action & Agnst . You know you want to ;)
1. agents ?

Trina , Jade , Robbie and Cat have explained the reasons behind their behaviors but they find out there are more secrets untold .

Beck : so you're telling us that you have all changed your personalities 6 years ago because of some show you all watched ?!

Jade , Cat , Rob , Trina : yep !

Andre : I've got to sit down * sigh *

Tori : it's not a surprise to me , I knew .

Others : WHAT!?

Cat : how ?

Tori : I have my sources *mischeivious smile *

Jade : o-kay then , so to add it up we acted like the opposite of ourselves in order to –

scary man looking man : ahh agents , you're life span is threatened

Tori : I told you to wait !? I have'nt told them yet !

Everyone : told us what ?

Tori : we have to speak in a private place.

Everyone : o- o-kay *slightly worried *


	2. explanations

its_ my first time writting a strory so please be gentle and review . I'm open to ideas and constructive critisizm_

* * *

**Sikowits classroom …**

**Jade : tell us now !**

**Tori : okay so , 17 years ago 6 female top agents got pregnant with their lovers . Now these agents were targeted by the K.F.L because they had killed half of its "agents".so their children were at birth handed over to lower class agents who grew them in this place as their own . When these children came of age they were to be told of their past by one of their own . So they could return and avenge on those after them .**

**Cat : I feel so special :). Wait what's the K.F.L. ?**

**Tori : Killers For Life (their faces went blank ) , I know they're so creative . **

**Trina : uh – huh , sooo creative**

**Robbie : ha-ha-ha-ha , yeah , sooo creative .**

**Cat : wait what's our fancy name ?**

**Tori : were the Fantasy Angels .**

**Others : *confused ***

**Tori : you'll find out soon enough.**

**Jade : K**

**Beck : so what do we do now ?**

**Tori : well you have to meet your real parents so we'll go to the headquarters .**

**Andre : wait what about their fake parents and why did I get a crazy lady for my guardian ?**

**Tori : your guardians already know , your "grandma" was given a special poison by our enemies which made her slowly loose her sanity .**

**Robbie : and are these are actual names ?**

**Tori : your full names are what you'll be addressed by but yes except for Beck your real name is Beck per your real mothers choice and Andre your name is yours for the same reason.**

**Robbie : so I'll be called Robert .**

**Cat : and I'll be called Catherine**

**Jade : Jadelyn ?**

**Trina : Katrina**

**Tori : and I Victoria .**


	3. island ?

ok guys for those who read this i am sooooo sorry i haven't uploaded lets just say i wasn't having the best of luck...at alll.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

Tori : ok just around this corner

Cat : you said that 5 corners ago

Jade : we've been walking for ages

Robbie : i thought-

Tori : were there *sigh*

Trina : um where exactly are we ? all I see is two trees that-

Jade : join at the top ?

Tori : it will all be explained just come .

_They walk through the trees and pop up infront of a tree? On a weird looking island _

Andre : wher are we ?

Tori : this my friends is Fantasy Island .

Cat : like the Fantasy Angels' island ?

Tori : precisely

Beck : why does every thing look so-

Trina : opposite ?

Tori : ok so here is how everything goes :

The bees and wasps are the size of an eagle but they dont sting

The bees give milk while the wasps give chocolate but the normal sized bees give honey and the normal sized wasps give strangely enough caramel.

The grass is like a wish thing tell it what you want or need and it grows it no matter the size kind of like a tree grows fruit , just without the stages .

That big tree there with two colours grows hard chocolate candy on the side with purple leaves and the side with white leaves grows hard little peppermint capsules that can be seperated in the middle to ge the whipped cream on the inside.

The tree also seperates straight down the middle with a staircase leading down into the headquaters but you must prove identity for it to open.

The other trees and plants give different candies , herbs and fruits , while the ants are used as warning signals , they dont bite either.

Now absolutely no-one knows about this place and its to remain that way ...now any questions ?


End file.
